Los perros siempre mueren
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Porque había muchas razones por las que Sebastián odiaba a los perros, tal vez ese era un buen momento para decirlo. Post-anime. Sebastián/Ciel. Shonen-ai


**LOS PERROS SIEMPRE MUEREN**

"_Yo amo a los gatos, pero me desagradan los perros... es más, los odio"_

_Sebastián Michaellis_

Sebastián lo observa de pie frente a la ventana, el Sol que se filtra a través de las cortinas apenas ilumina la habitación, los colores son tenues y opacos, las nubes se resisten a marcharse.

–¿Te arrepientes de hacer esto?– Ciel le pregunta sin voltear a verlo–. ¿Preferirías que hubiéramos sido solo Amo y Mayordomo?

Él Demonio intenta sonreír, pero sólo consigue esbozar una mueca torcida impropia de su máscara de perfección. De pronto se siente ridículo, él no es un humano ni un Joven Demonio, no debería comportarse como un adolescente arrepentido.

–Yo no lo lamento– su Joven Amo da media vuelta, se sienta al margen de la cama y gatea hasta encontrarse a su lado–. En realidad sería un idiota si lo sintiera. Nada en mi vida salía como debía ¿Qué más da lo que haga?

Ciel sonríe, pero no es esa mueca tozuda y caprichosa que le dedica al mundo, ni la radiante expresión de alegría y felicidad cuando quiere enmascararse bajo el disfraz de un niño de trece años. La sonrisa que le dedica anda a medio camino entre la felicidad y la resignación. Y Ciel se ve más joven que nunca.

Sebastián lo sujeta de la muñeca atrayéndolo hacia sí, lo acurruca sobre su pecho y le pasa los brazos alrededor del pecho.

–Soy un Demonio, no tengo conciencia. ¿Cómo podría tener remordimientos?

Ciel acaricia sus manos con delicadeza, desliza la yema de los dedos por las uñas negras.

–Tus manos se parecen a las de mi Padre– comenta sin darle importancia–. He estado pensando en ello, ¿sabes?– agrega cambiando el tono–. ¿Realmente los Demonios no sienten remordimiento o es algo que de tanto escuchar lo hemos tomado como cierto?

Acaricia el cabello oscuro de Ciel, los mechones son agradables al tacto, suave y delgado, como el más adorable y esponjoso de los mininos.

–La relación entre los Demonios y Humanos no es muy diferente a la de los Humanos y Perros.

Ciel da media vuelta, pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenta con naturalidad.

–No se les puede medir bajo la misma vara moral– exclama besándolo con suavidad–. Eso me gusta– ríe suavemente–. Me gusta mucho.

Sebastián responde al contacto y pronto se encuentran enfrascados en una serie de ardientes besos, luchando por el control, ansiosos por devorarse entre sí.

–¿Entonces te arrepientes de esto?

Ciel señala a la habitación del Hotel, pero Sebastián comprende que su pregunta va mucho más allá.

Lo deposita con delicadeza sobre la cama, se pone de pie y descorre las cortinas. Ciel maldice entre dientes, la luz del Sol por la mañana le sigue irritando cuando le da de frente y todavía no se acostumbra a sus nuevas capacidades.

–¿Sabes cuál era la razón por la que nunca me han gustado los perros?

Ciel chasquea entre dientes antes de ponerse de pie y pararse frente a Sebastián, la mandíbula apretada y la expresión desafiante demuestran cuán importante es la respuesta para él. Sebastián sabe que de eso depende el verdadero rumbo que tome su relación, quizás el resto de sus existencias.

–Son criaturas estúpidas– responde Ciel evadiendo la mirada–. Deseosas de afecto, necesitados de cuidados y con una imperiosa necesidad de agradar a su Amo. Los perros son demasiado estúpidos como para comprender cuan inútil son sus esfuerzos por ser buenos.

–Sí, es verdad– añade Sebastián sonriendo con evidente placer–. Lo son. Pero la principal razón es que siempre, siempre mueren.

Ciel abre la boca con intención de decir algo, Sebastián pasa sus dedos por sus labios antes de que sea capaz de decir algo.

–No importa cuánto lo ames, protejas o cuidados le prodigues o ellos te entreguen. Tarde o temprano terminan muriendo y para los Demonios que apenas tienen lazos afectivos entre ellos, pocas cosas hay más dolorosas que perder a un perro.

Ciel no agrega más, pasa sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sebastián.

–Cierto– susurra aspirando la dulce esencia del demonio–. Los perros siempre mueren. Supongo que es algo bueno que yo ya no lo sea.

**FIN**

Esté…sin comentarios. Gracias por leer…


End file.
